Snow Pink
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB Rita gets inspired by the Rangers' school play and Tommy has to play the part of the Prince for real.
1. Play Idea

SNOW PINK

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

This is based off of the original concept of "Foul Play In The Sky" before they changed it. Takes place after "Blue Ranger Gone Bad" and is my version of a season finale. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. And a special note to J.W. Appel: yes, Zedd was killed in "The Sound Of Dischord" but "Kung Fu Fighting" took place before "Goldar's Vice-Versa" where Zedd was very much alive. That being said, he's still alive in this fic as well. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots and characters you don't recognize.

The prince knelt down next to Snow White and placed a hand underneath her head, tilting the girl's head forward. Then, he leaned forward and placed a small, lingering kiss on Snow White's lips.

"And…cut! Very good, Tommy," Richard Caplan stated. The boy grinned as he helped his girlfriend stand up.

"You were terrific," Kimberly told him. _I always said he was a good kisser_, she thought.

"Thanks. You were good too," Tommy responded. _School plays aren't really my thing, but I __**am**__ glad I let her talk me into this_, he thought. They picked up the props around the stage and brought them to their designated area in the hallway of Angel Grove High. Presently, Skull came up besides Kimberly.

"So, this must be a role you can really get into. I mean, not only do you get to dress up in a gorgeous gown, you get to get kissed by your boyfriend," he teased.

"Shut up," she responded with laugh, jostling him slightly. "Can you imagine if we had to block the original way Snow White was awakened?" she continued.

"That would be a nightmare. I can guarantee you that I would trip for real," the boy stated. _And that would be bad. I mean, people would __**definitely**__ get hurt_, he thought.

"And plus, having the apple become dislodged when one of the dwarfs trip is **totally** unromantic," she added. _**So**__ glad we changed that_, she thought.

"I'll say," he agreed as they continued to help their friends put various props away. What they didn't know was that Rita and her minions had seen the whole thing.

"So…little Kimmie's playing dress-up again, is she?" Rita cackled.

"Empress, I kept an eye on this play and according to what they're doing, Kimberly's character bites into a poisonous apple and falls into a deep sleep," Goldar stated.

"Yes, but as it was also shown true love's kiss broke the spell," Scorpina reminded.

"Well, we certainly won't make it **that** easy for the Power Brats!" Rita exclaimed. "But don't you worry! I have a plan," she continued. With that, she went into her private chambers and started chanting in a foreign language. After a while, Zedd came over to her.

"What are you doing, my Putrid Pumpkin?" he questioned.

"I've got a new way to destroy the Rangers, but if I tell you any more, it'll ruin my surprise for you," she answered. _Not really. It's just none of your business. Especially since I'll be destroying you eventually_, she thought.

"Carry on then," he told her. With that, Rita resumed the spell. When she was done, an apple appeared on a table in the room. She laughed evilly. Soon Kimmie would be no more and the rest of the Rangers would fall in line…especially Tommy. And even if she didn't manage to get the Green Ranger back, the Pink Ranger's death would destroy him regardless. Once more, she chanted in a foreign language, and when she was done, the apple shone a brilliant shade of dark red and Rita's lips curved into a malicious smile. _Now then, all ready_, she thought to herself and teleported the apple to the high school, where it landed on a table. Back on Earth, Kimberly laughed as she looked over the props one last time as her friends laughed and talked amongst themselves. Suddenly, she spotted an apple on one of the tables. _That wasn't there the last time I checked_, she thought to herself. Then, _Oh, but it looks really good_, she thought to herself and she started walking towards the table.

"Kim? Are you okay?" she faintly heard Jason ask. But she didn't answer him. All she could focus on was the apple. She stared at it longingly. _Wow. It_-then, she felt a stirring within cutting the thought off as if the Pterodactyl was trying to tell her something. But what? She shook her head. Was she crazy? There was a totally delicious-looking apple right in front of her and it looked like it'd be **so** juicy…how could she possibly turn it down? She heard someone say something to her, but couldn't make out the words. She picked up the apple and took a bite. She chewed and then swallowed. Instantly, the room began to spin and she had to blink to keep things from going dark. _Oooh. Wha-what's happening?_ she wondered.

"Kim?" Tommy asked in a distorted voice.

"Tommy, I don't-I don't feel so-" her voice trailed off as the room once more went dark. She moaned.

"KIM!" was the last thing she heard before everything went dark.


	2. Ranger Down

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. This is based off of the original idea of "Foul Play In The Sky". I only own the subplots and characters you don't recognize.

Tommy had just barely been able to catch Kimberly before she had fainted.

"Billy, grab that apple. We'll have Alpha run a scan on it," Jason ordered.

"Affirmative," Billy agreed, doing as he was told.

"Is there anything we can do?" Skull asked. _This is not good! _ _She looked really bad!_ he thought to himself.

"Unfortunately, I don't think so," Billy replied.

"We'll finish cleaning up. You go get her some help," Bulk told them.

"We clear?" Jason asked and the others looked around.

"We're clear," Rocky assured. Then, they all teleported to the Command Center.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-y-yi-yi! Dudette in trouble! Dudette in trouble!" Alpha exclaimed, calling up the Command Center's medical chair which appeared almost instantly.

"Zordon, what have Rita and Zedd done to her?" Trini wondered as Tommy gently laid Kimberly in the chair.

"They were obviously inspired by your school play and used a poisonous apple to place Kimberly out of commission," Zordon answered. "The fact that our scanners and sensors didn't pick up the danger lead me to believe that Rita placed a spell on the apple to cloak the evil radiating from it," he continued.

"Great. Something tells me that it's not going to be as easy as true love's kiss breaking the spell," Tommy griped.

"Unfortunately, you are correct, Tommy," Zordon answered. Back on the moon, Rita cackled as Zedd came back out.

"What have you done, Rita?" he asked.

"I used the Power Brats' own play against them by creating a poisonous apple to knock the Pink Ranger off of her feet," she answered with a cackle.

"And what if they break the spell?" her husband demanded.

"Don't worry about that! I created the apple with my own magic which means that the antidote can only be found on my home planet. However, that place is so uninhabitable and hostile to the forces of good that that old goody-good Zordon will **never** let them make the journey to retrieve it," she answered with another cackle.

"What a lovely surprise, my Prickly Pear, but just to make sure that your plans aren't thwarted, we should send down a monster to distract the Rangers from helping young Kimberly," Zedd stated.

"Ah, yes. Good idea!" Rita agreed. "I'll have Finster create something right away, she continued. She then hurried to Finster's lab. "Finster, I need a monster to distract the Rangers from getting an antidote for Kimberly," she snapped.

"What kind of monster, O Vicious One?" Finster questioned.

"Something vicious and hideous that can make the Rangers squirm," Rita answered.

"If it pleases you, Empress, I just finished Kadeshen," Finster stated.

"Kadeshen? He's perfect! Put him in the Monster-Matic!" Rita ordered.

"Right away, Empress," Finster responded and did what he was told. There were whistles, clangs, and bangs, and moments later, Kadeshen, a short and fat troll wearing a gray suit holding a silver flute, appeared.

"Empress, what can I do for you?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"You will go to Earth and use your magic to place Angel Grove under your spell," she told him.

"Right away, Empress," he agreed with a bow. Then, he transported himself to Angel Grove Park. Once he landed, he raised the flute to his lips and began to play. Instantly, dreamlike music filled the air. All over the city, no matter what they were doing, as soon as anyone heard the tone, they stopped what they were doing and headed in the direction of the sound. Meanwhile, in the Command Center, the Rangers were all kneeling next to Kimberly as Alpha programmed the computer to run a scan on the apple Billy had brought.

"If the apple's what did this to Kim, can't you just destroy it?" Adam asked.

"It's unknown whether or not that would bring more harm to Kimberly," Alpha answered.

"She's just lying so still. Are you sure she's okay?" Tommy asked worriedly.

"Well, she's resting comfortably and all her vitals seem to check out, but…" Jason's voice trailed off and his eyes clouded with worry. "Zordon, is there anything we can do?" he questioned as he and the others stood up. Zordon was about to answer when the alarms blared.

"What's going on?" the Rangers wondered.

"Behold the Viewing Globe," Zordon told them and the Rangers turned to the screen. To their surprise, numerous numbers of citizens were walking down the streets, heading for the park as music faintly played in the background.

"Why does everyone look so strange? What's going on?" Rocky wondered.

"Oh, no! That's Angela!" Zack exclaimed.

"And Richie," Trini gasped.

"I fail to ascertain as to who or what could be causing them all to act in such an abnormal manner," Billy stated in confusion.

"You mean you can't tell us why they're all acting this way?" Adam asked.

"Precisely," Billy confirmed.

"And what is that sound?" Aisha wondered. Just then, the globe showed a short and fat troll in a gray suit playing a silver flute.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! That's Kadeshen!" Alpha yelped.

"The situation is grave indeed," Zordon stated.

"Who is he?" Rocky wondered.

"Kadeshen is a troll with surmountable power that comes from his flute," Zordon told them.

"So the music coming from his flute is probably what's causing everyone to come to him. Kind of like a Pied Piper thing," Jason surmised.

"You are correct, Jason," Zordon confirmed.

"Well, we have to stop him," Trini determined.

"But what about Kim? We can't just leave her like this," Tommy objected.

"He's right," Jason agreed. "Zordon, how do we help her?" he questioned. Just then, the computer beeped and a small sheet of paper came out. _Oh, good. It's found something_, he thought to himself as he took the paper and looked at it.

"Well, what does it say?" Tommy pressed.

"It's indicating that the magic originated from a planet known as Jatthrax and the antidote is some kind of potion known as…uh-I-can't even pronounce it," Jason answered as he showed it to the others.

"Jatthrax? Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Where's that?" Adam wondered.

"It's Rita's home planet and is very hostile towards the forces of good," Zordon told them.

"It doesn't matter. We have to take that risk," Tommy insisted, looking at the paper and then back at Zordon.

"Normally, I would disagree, however, I fear that you are correct," Zordon replied.

"All right, Tommy and Zack will go to Jatthrax to get the antidote and the rest of us will handle Kadeshen," Jason announced, handing the paper to Tommy.

"Right," the others agreed.

"Alpha, you'll watch Kim?" Tommy questioned.

"Of course," Alpha replied.

"It's morphin' time!" Jason shouted.

"Tigerzord!" Tommy summoned

"Drago!" Adam called.

"Stega!" Aisha yelled.

"Brachio!" Rocky yelled.

"Mastodon!" Zack cried.

"Triceratops!" Billy hailed.

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" Trini exclaimed.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason finished. Once they were morphed, the Red, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, and Purple Rangers landed in Angel Grove while the White and Black Rangers were teleported to Jatthrax.

"Good luck Rangers and may the Power protect you."


	3. Monster Fight

DISCLAIMER

Based off of the original concept of "Foul Play In The Sky". Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplot and characters you don't recognize.

As soon as he saw the Rangers, Kadeshen roared and charged at them. Instantly, the Rangers pulled out their Power Weapons and blocked his attacks. However, once he was clear, Kadeshen put his flute to his lips and played a melodic high-pitched tune. To the Rangers' horror, the people the troll had already placed under his spell came and surrounded him.

"Aw, man! He's created a human shield!" the Red Ranger realized. The Gold Ranger tried to get past the crowd, but Justin quickly knocked him back.

"Jason, what are we going to do? It's not like we can fight them. They're innocent civilians," the Purple Ranger reminded.

"I know," the Red Ranger said grimly. He looked at their friends worriedly. What were they supposed to do now? Meanwhile, the White and Black Rangers had landed on Jatthrax.

"Where do you think we should look first?" the Black Ranger wondered, looking around.

"I don't know," the White Ranger replied, doing the same. _There's gotta be __**somewhere**__ we can start_, he thought. On the moon, Rita's eyes widened. They were actually trying to find the antidote?

"OOOH! THOSE RANGERS GIVE ME A HEADAAACHE!" the witch shrieked. At her shout, Zedd came out of his private chambers.

"What's wrong, my Prickly Pear?" he asked.

"The Black and White Rangers are on Jatthrax, looking for an antidote for the Pink Ranger," Goldar told him.

"Calm down, calm down. I'll go intercept them," Zedd assured. Then, he walked out of the palace, got into Serpenterra, and then headed for the planet. Back on Jatthrax, the Black and White Rangers continued to look around.

"Hey, that kinda looks like a hospital! Maybe it'll be in there," the Black Ranger suddenly said and pointed to a building.

"Good eye, man," the White Ranger complimented and they headed for the building. Suddenly, a blast cut them off.

"Whoa! I think someone's on to us!" the Black Ranger exclaimed as he dodged another blast.

"Yeah, but who?" the White Ranger wondered, looking around and trying to determine who was firing at them. Then, a long red dragon's head came out of the smoke.

"It's Serpenterra!" the Black Ranger warned.

"Aw, man. Not good," the White Ranger grumbled. The Black Ranger pulled out his Blade Blaster and fired as the White Ranger raised his communicator to his lips. "Zordon, are we able to call for the zords up here?" he asked.

"Yes, but their power will be limited," their mentor warned.

"We'll have to take that chance," the White Ranger told him. "Tigerzord!" he called.

"Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord Power!" the Black Ranger summoned. Instantly, the two zords appeared on the planet. The two jumped into their zords and instantly fired. Zedd growled and pressed some buttons on the zord, allowing electricity to gather up in its mouth and then spew out and hit the zords, knocking them down. Zedd laughed as hit made contact. _Yes! For once, Serpenterra's actually working_, he thought to himself. Now he'd finally be able to destroy two of the Rangers, thus leading to the other Rangers' demises.

"Man, I think we need some help here," the Black Ranger grunted. The White Ranger turned to his communicator.

"Guys, Zedd's in Serpenterra and it seems to be pretty energized. We could use some help," he reported. Back in Angel Grove, the Red Ranger frowned when he heard the White Ranger's summons. _Man! This is not good!_ he thought to himself. They hadn't even been able to get close to Kadeshen thanks to the civilians protecting him.

"We've gotta figure out a way to destroy that flute," the Gold Ranger muttered.

"Yeah, but how?" the Yellow Ranger wondered in the same tone. Another tone on the flute resulted in Richie, Curtis, and the others attacking the Rangers.

"Guys, stop!" However, the Rangers' cries were to no avail and they desperately tried to fight back without hurting their friends. The Purple Ranger dodged an attack, pulled out her Stega Winger, and thrust it towards the flute. Kadeshen let out an exclamation of surprise as the flute flew out of his hands. Once the instrument was out of his hands, the Rangers pulled out their Blade Blasters and fired on it. In a shower of sparks, it disintegrated.

"What? What's going on?" the Rangers' friends wondered. Before Kadeshen could make a move against them, Alpha teleported the civilians out. The Rangers put their weapons together and fired at Kadeshen, who screamed and then disintegrated. _NOOO! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!_ silently exclaimed.

"I HAVE SUCH A HEADAAAAAAACHE!" Rita screeched.

"Thank goodness that guy's taken care of," the Purple Ranger commented.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! Rangers, Zack and Tommy need your help on Jatthrax!" Alpha exclaimed.

"We need Thunderzord Power Now!" the Red Ranger shouted.

"Drago Thunderzord Power!" the Silver Ranger called.

"Stega Thunderzord Power!" the Purple Ranger summoned.

"Brachio Thunderzord Power!" the Gold Ranger hailed.

"Triceratops-Unicorn Thunderzord Power!" the Blue Ranger exclaimed.

"Saber-toothed Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord Power!" the Yellow Ranger cried.

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" the Red Ranger yelled. Once the zords were summoned, the Rangers were teleported to Kadeshen. Zedd's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. _So, they think the extra firepower will help them, do they?_ he thought. Well, he'd show them. He pressed a button on his zord and instantly, a charge of electricity headed straight for the Rangers.


	4. White Knight

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. Plot is based on the original concept for "Foul Play In The Sky". I only own the subplots and characters you don't recognize.

Immediately, the White Ranger called for a fire bolt and aimed at the ball of energy coming at them. Zedd let out an exclamation of surprise as the bolt hit.

"Pretty good shot, White Ranger," Zedd snarled and let out another blast of energy. The Blue Ranger released the Triceratops' grappling hooks, which wrapped themselves around Serpenterra and the Tyrannosaurus shot out a volley of energy from two points on its head. Zedd shook to get free. _I don't believe this! I will not be outsmarted by a bunch of children!_ he thought to himself and let out another energy blast, this time effectively freeing his zord. Then, he fired on them again, this time hitting each of the zords. The Rangers cried out in surprise.

"Guys, we don't have time for this! We have to get the antidote for Kim!" the White Ranger told them.

"Keep focused, Bro. We're not gonna do her any good if we let Zedd destroy us," the Red Ranger stated. _Okay, man. Now just follow your own advice_, he thought.

"Right," the White Ranger murmured. _I know he's right, but how can I focus when I'm worried?_ he wondered.

"I know how you feel, Tommy. I'm worried too," the Yellow Ranger said. Then, the Rangers each attacked with their zords. From underneath the chrome, Zedd's eyes narrowed into slits. He wasn't going to let the Rangers get the best of him. He let out another volley of energy and weaved in and out of the sky, making it harder for the Rangers to get a lock on him.

"Someone grab him!" the Red Ranger shouted. The Blue Ranger pressed a button on his zord and the Triceratops' grappling hooks once again emerged and wrapped themselves around Serpenterra. Immediately, the Black Ranger pushed a button and a spray of ice spewed out, hitting the large red zord. Inside Serpenterra, Zedd frantically tried to escape, but to no avail. Then, each of the Rangers fired on the zord. Zedd let out an exclamation of surprise as sparks began to fly in the zord. _I've got to get out of this hunk of junk!_ he thought to himself and instantly teleported away. On the moon, Rita had seen the whole thing and quickly hurried to his side when he appeared back in the palace.

"Are you okay?" she asked in fake concern. _I have to admit, they destroyed Serpenterra with style_, she thought to herself.

"I can't believe that they destroyed Serpenterra," he moped. _I spent eons on that zord and those pesky brats destroyed it in mere seconds_, he thought. Meanwhile, after sending their zords back to their hiding places, the Rangers hurried towards the building, and headed to where it looked like medicine would be kept. The White Ranger checked the slip of paper and then looked at the bottles. When he finally found the vial with what he was looking for, he quickly checked to see how much there was, and then grabbed it. Then, the Rangers teleported back to the Command Center.

"Zordon, is there any special way we need to prepare this?" Tommy asked.

"No, you can administer it just as it is," Zordon replied.

"How much does she need?" Trini questioned.

"I am uncertain," Zordon replied. Tommy knelt by the medical chair and propped Kimberly's head up as he unscrewed the vial. _Please let this work_, he thought as he poured the liquid slowly and then stroked her throat so that the antidote would go down. Everyone watched with baited breath. Their hearts sank when the vial was half empty and their friend hadn't made any signs of moving.

"No," Tommy whispered, his voice breaking. _Come on, Kim. Don't leave me!_ he screamed.

"Come on, girl. Don't let Rita and Zedd get you," Zack murmured. Tommy continued to pour the liquid into her mouth and stroke her throat to make the antidote go down. Then, she moaned. _Yes! It worked!_ Tommy thought in relief. He gave her a small kiss on the lips as Billy punched in a command on the computers, which resulted in a small gun. The Blue Ranger picked up the gun, aimed it at the apple, and squeezed the trigger.

"That's it, Beautiful. Come on, wake up," he encouraged. Kimberly moaned as light suddenly shone in her eyes. _Too bright_, she complained. Then, a familiar face came into view.

"Tommy?" she asked.

"In the flesh," he confirmed.

"Wha-what happened?" she asked as her boyfriend slowly helped her to a sitting position.

"Rita's latest scheme was based on your school play," Zordon answered.

"Oh, terrific. So, what kind of monster did she and Zedd send down in the meantime?" Kimberly questioned, reaching for her morpher.

"Easy, Kim. It's already been destroyed," Rocky said, stopping her.

"I missed everything?" Kimberly asked. _ I can't believe I was out of commission! So not cool!_ she fumed.

"And even if we hadn't, I wouldn't let you go out there," Jason told her.

"What about that apple I bit into?" Kimberly asked. There was a small bang as the object exploded in a shower of particles. "Never mind," she said. Then, she waited patiently as Alpha ran a diagnostic scan on her.

"Well?" the other Rangers asked worriedly.

"All traces of Rita's magic are gone," Alpha reported and everyone let out a collective sigh of relief. Then, the Rangers teleported out of the Command Center. Later that night, the Rangers were at Angel Grove High, during their school play, and tried to put their minds off of what had happened by immersing themselves into the story. At the end of the play, the audience watched as Tommy approached the coffin that held Kimberly and lifted it up. The prince knelt down by Snow White and gave her a kiss. The girl's eyes fluttered open and he helped her out of the coffin. She hugged him and gave him another kiss as all the dwarves cheered. Then, the curtain came down. A few minutes later, the curtain came back up and Tommy, Kimberly, Skull, and the other cast members bowed as their family and friends applauded. Then, Tommy pulled Kimberly close, put his hands on her face, and gave her a deep kiss. He needed the contact. He needed to feel her. _I can't believe I came so close to losing her. Rita knew that it would destroy me if I lost her. She's gonna keep punishing me for taking the Green Powers and fighting with Zordon. But I'm not hers anymore. I'm not!_ his mind screamed. Almost as if she could sense what he was thinking, Kimberly reached up and soothingly ran her fingers through his hair. _Mine. All mine. Not Rita's. She thought that she could hurt him by hurting me. But I'm not gonna let her_, she determined. Realizing that people were beginning to stare, Trini nudged the two and they cut the kiss short.

"Thank you for rescuing me."

"Always, Beautiful." She smiled.

"I love you, Kim."

"I love you too, Tommy." Then, as everyone else ran to their family and friends, the two continued to hold each other, drawing strength and comfort from each other.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know that I have Zedd using Serpenterra in a season 3 episode. I'll go and fix that scene.


End file.
